Potter Twins 1 - The Key and the Stone (Complete)
by APhantasm
Summary: This is a Potter Twins story. Buffy Summers and Harry Potter are twins separated after their parents were killed. This is their story, largely told from Buffy's POV. Pairings - Maybe hints but that's about it. Canon - Takes place in HP Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone A/U - This is an A/U HP universe story, though a lot of stuff from HP will still happen just as they do in the books
1. Chapter 1: The Twins that Lived

First a few small things

**Synopsis: **This is a Potter Twins story. I got the idea for this story from another writer on this site, Plato. This is an A/U story set during Philosopher's Stone (also known as the Sorcerer's Stone in the American edition). Buffy and Harry are the twins in this story. They were separated at birth only to be reunited 11 years later.

Not all characters from Buffy will appear in this story. And some will not ever appear in any planned sequels either, such as Anya - I actually don't like her much.

**Disclaimer: **This is the only time I will mention it, as I don't want to have to repeat myself every time I add a chapter. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Twins that Lived**

Dumbledore appeared on Privet Drive with a small but audible pop. He looked around a brief moment, and noticed a cat sitting stiffly on a nearby post looking at a house nearby. He took out what appeared to be a cigarette lighter and flicked it a number of times as the lights on the street went out.

He slowly walked up to the cat and smiled, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall quickly changed back into her normal form, "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "Is it true that James and Lily Potter are….?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "I am afraid so Minerva. It's also true that Harry and Isabella Potter were the only ones to survive the attack."

"But how, Albus? How could two small infants survive the killing curse?"

"I have my suspicions on that but I have no proof that is what happened. So I will not say at this time."

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned their heads at the approaching sound of a motorcycle landing on the street behind them. "Hagrid your late, was there any problems?"

Hagrid shook his head as he looked at the twins, "No Professor, just had to stop a time or two so as to be able to keep them secure."

Minerva looked at Albus, "Anyways Albus are you going to tell us why Hagrid brought them here?"

"Harry will be staying with his aunt and uncle."

Minerva looked at him in shock, "You're going to leave Harry with these people…. They are the worst possible Muggles I've ever seen."

"It is necessary, Minerva. Just as splitting the twins up is necessary, it is to protect them from Voldemort should he return. They will each be staying with the only family they have left. Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister. And Joyce Summers is James' sister. In the end it is only temporary, once they discover in 10 years they have a twin I expect they will never want to be separated again. At which time I expect they will want to choose one family or the other to live with."

Minerva nodded and looked at the twins, "They will be famous, you know. Everyone will know about the twins that lived. This may help to prepare them for that."

Albus smiled, "Not to worry I have written letters to the Dursleys as well as the Summers explaining the situation. Now Hagrid give me Harry and I will go wake the Dursleys."

Hagrid nodded and held Harry close to him for a moment and then handed Harry to Dumbledore who was gone only 5 short minutes."

"Now Hagrid let me have Isabella, I have a long apparate coming and want to get to America at a decent hour."

Hagrid again nodded and hugged Isabella close before handing her over to Dumbledore. "Well I ought to get the bike back to Sirius, I will see you both at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded as he cradled the sleeping baby, "Good night Minerva, Hagrid." And with that he took out the lighter again and flicked the street lights back on before disapparting.

A moment later Dumbledore stood in front of a Los Angeles home. And quietly rang the doorbell. A moment later the porch light came on, and Joyce Summers opened the door and smiled, "Come in Professor, what can I do for you?"

Albus stepped inside the door and nodded to the baby, "I bring sad news, your brother James is dead. He was killed by Voldemort tonight. Harry and Isabella were the only ones to survive the attack. I felt it's best to protect them they should be split up till it's time for them to attend Hogwarts. Harry is staying with Lily's sister; Isabella will be staying with you."

Joyce Summers looked at her niece and nodded taking Isabella into her arms as Dumbledore left. She called down to her husband to come down stairs as she closed the door.

**7 Years Later**

Celia Summers lay in a hospital bed, she had been there for several days with a high fever. Buffy sat in a chair next to her cousin, hoping and praying that she would get better. She missed being able to play with her cousin. Suddenly Celia started thrashing in her bed like she was trying to get something or someone off her. Then she was still, Buffy got up and walked over to the bed her cousin was lying in. At that moment a doctor and nurse walked in pushing Buffy out of the way. After several minutes of working over Celia, Buffy heard something that chilled her to the bone, "Time of Death, 3:00 pm"

It was then that Buffy's heart sank; she had lost her best friend and cousin. She sank to her knees and began to cry as Joyce and Hank walked in to find their niece had passed away. They gathered Buffy up and tried to comfort her. It was some days later before Buffy finally stopped crying.

**9 Years 5 Months Later**

Buffy walked into the spare bedroom looking for a sweater she thought might still be packed away with her winter clothes. She spotted a young brunette girl sitting on the bed, "What are you doing in here?"

Buffy suddenly heard Joyce's voice from the hall, "Buffy why don't you take Dawn with you to Jill's birthday party."

Buffy and Dawn turned and looked at Joyce as both yelled at once, "But, Mom!"

Buffy looked back at Dawn, "But Jill didn't invite, Dawn, mom."

"Be that as it may, I and your father have some business to take care of this afternoon. And we would appreciate it if we didn't have to worry about your sister while we were out." Joyce said."

Buffy sighed and nodded and looked at Dawn, "Ok, mom. Dawnie you better get dressed in something nice then."

* * *

**Note: **X Number of Years Later is how many years after James and Lily's death. For example Celia's death happened when Buffy and Harry were 8 years old, 7 years after James and Lily's death.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

**Chapter 2: Birthday**

**_10 Years Later_**

Buffy lay in bed her eyes still closed having just woken up, she didn't notice the small girl walking into the room ready to pounce till it was too late. Dawn Summers, Buffy's younger sister jumped onto the bed surprising Buffy, "Dawn!"

Dawn smiled and laughed, "Happy Birthday, Sis. Here I got this for you. Well actually mom got it but I picked it out." Dawn handed Buffy a small box and smiled.

Buffy opened the box and smiled as she saw the small locket, she opened it to see s picture of her and Dawn inside. Buffy sat up and hugged her sister, "Thank you Dawn, thank you I love it. I will never take it off."

Dawn simply smiled and helped Buffy to put the necklace on, "Mom wants you to get dressed and come on downstairs."

Buffy nodded and got up to see the dress she had picked out the night before lying across the chair in front of her desk. A moment later she was dressed and heading downstairs. She stepped into the living room to find her parents, Hank and Joyce, along with Dawn standing around a cake smiling. They all yelled at the same time, "Happy Birthday".

Buffy rushed over to her parents and smiled hugging them, "Thank you."

It was at that time an owl swooped into the living room through the open window, dropping an envelope on the coffee table. Buffy move hesitantly to the envelope and picked it up, thinking how weird it was that an owl was delivering mail. She looked at the envelope and frowned as read the name it was addressed to, 'Isabella Lilyanne Potter"

Buffy looked at her parents, "I think this is meant for someone else at another address."

Joyce took the envelope and shook her head, "No dear it's not. It's meant for you." She looked at Hank, "I think it's time we told her." Hank simply nodded as Joyce looked to Buffy, "Let's sit down and talk."

Buffy looked at her parents curiously as she sat down on the couch next to her mother, "What is it mom?"

Joyce smiled at her daughter thinking how much she looked like Lily, her brother's wife. "Buffy we aren't your birth parents, we adopted you when you were a year old. Were actually your aunt and uncle, your real parents were my brother and sister-in-law James and Lily Potter."

Buffy looked stunned as she heard this. All these years she had thought the two adults were her birth parents only to find out now that they weren't. "What do you mean were?"

Joyce looked down as she didn't want to face Buffy. It had been 10 years and she still mourned for her Brother. It was then that Hank spoke up, "Buffy they died the night you were brought to us."

Buffy was shocked to say the least. To find out that her parents weren't her birth parents, and that her birth parents were dead it was a lot to take in. Her voice seemed weak to her ears as she asked, "How?"

Hank sighed and looked at Joyce who simply nodded, "Honey they were murdered by a very evil man. He was never caught. You and your brother were split up at when your parents died to protect you from him."

Buffy suddenly stood up and nearly fainted at this new piece of information, "I have a brother? Do I know him, have I met him before?"

Joyce shook her head looking at Buffy again, "No honey you haven't met him, he lives with your mom's sister in England. There is more Buffy…." She looked at Hank who knew where this was going and nodded and spoke up, "You, your brother, your mom here, your real parents, even Dawn, are witches. Well your dad and brother are wizards actually. That's where this comes in." He said holding up the envelope.

Buffy was feeling overwhelmed as she looked at her parents. "Can I go to my room, please? I just need a little time to absorb all this." They nodded and she went upstairs.

Buffy sat in her room looking around at the pictures on the wall of her and Dawn, of her parents. Her eyes fell on the broom in the corner, a gift she had received on her 10th birthday. She had thought it was a joke at the time to receive a broom as birthday gift. She held out her hand to pick it up and watched as it flew straight into her hand. "Wow" was all she could manage to say, before she heard a voice behind her and looked up to see Dawn.

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy, "That is just so cool what you did with that broom. If mom and dad are right and I am like you then I wonder when I will be able to do that."

Just then Hank and Joyce walked into Buffy's room and handed her the envelope that the owl had dropped. Buffy cautiously opened it and began reading.

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Buffy was astonished as she read that and looked at her parents, "You mean I get to go and learn how to do magic?"

Joyce nodded, "Just as your father, birth father, and I did when we were your age. I've already taken the liberty of sending the owl back…." Joyce was cut short by the screech of another owl as it dropped another envelope in her hands. Buffy could see this one was addressed to her mom. Joyce opened it and smiled and looked at Buffy, "How would you like to meet your brother, he will be getting his school supplies tomorrow with Hagrid."

Buffy's eyes lit up and nodded, "I like that a lot."

Joyce smiled, "Then this evening you better go to bed around 7pm so you can get up by 3 in the morning. We will be traveling by Floo and will arrive at 11am their time."

Buffy looked at Joyce and shook her head, "Floo?"

Joyce simply nodded, "It's the fastest way to get there from here. Near instantaneous travel from here to there, that's how we will arrive and it will still be early in the day there."

Buffy spent the rest of the day opening her presents from her parents and spending the day with Dawn. She went to bed promptly at the time Joyce had suggested and before she knew it she was being shaken awake. Buffy grumbled, "One more minute, please?" Before she rolled over.

Joyce laughed and shook her head, "Come on Buffy time to get up, we leave in 15 minutes."

Buffy was up in a heartbeat as she suddenly felt excited to be meeting her brother. She got dressed and walked downstairs. Joyce, Hank and Dawn were all standing in front of the fireplace. Joyce spoke up, "This is fairly easy honey, grab some Floo powder here and then step into the fireplace. As you throw it down say plainly 'Leaky Cauldron, London'. You don't want to mess it up dear; you could wind up someplace else."

Buffy nodded as she stepped into the fireplace and spoke as plainly as she could, "Leaky Cauldron, London." She disappeared in a puff of green smoke. A moment later she was looking at a huge man and a small boy before she noticed her mom standing beside her.

Hagrid simply smiled at Buffy before turning his attention to Joyce, "Good morning, Joyce. It's been awhile. How you been?"

Joyce smiled and hugged the huge man before stepping back, "I've been fine, and you?"

Hagrid nodded and looked at Buffy, "I've been fine also. So this must be Isabella, I haven't seen you since you were just a year old."

Buffy blushed and nodded, "It's Buffy actually mom, or is it aunt now, changed my name when I was young."

Joyce smiled and looked at Buffy, "Which ever you prefer dear."

Hagrid cleared his throat nodding towards Harry, "Isabella, err Buffy, I would like you to meet your twin brother Harry."

Buffy looked at the boy and smiled. Much to Harry's surprise Buffy pulled him into a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you."


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Harry and Buffy sat talking at one of the tables in the Leaky Cauldron, with Joyce and Hagrid not far away. They had started talking about themselves and then moved on to other topics and finally landed on their families. Buffy was shocked when she heard of their Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's treatment of Harry. "They treat you like that Harry? That's just plain awful. Maybe you should come stay with me and mom and dad… Err I mean Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank."

Harry's eyes brightened and smiled, "I would love that, assuming they don't mind."

Buffy turned to face Joyce and smiled, "Can he come stay with us, please?"

Hagrid stifled a laugh, "Joyce, Dumbledore said they can choose where they want to live when they meet. Be it with you or the Dursleys. Personally I would prefer it with you. The Dursleys are the worst muggles I have ever seen."

Joyce nodded not being terrible surprised, "I remember Lily telling me a time or two that Petunia did not like our kind much. Yes Buffy, Harry can come stay with us. While Hagrid takes you both shopping for your school supplies I will talk to the Dursleys."

Buffy and Harry both jumped up and hugged Joyce saying thank you many times over. Harry couldn't believe his luck to finally be leaving the Dursleys behind.

Short time later Harry and Buffy were standing gawking at the buildings in Diagon Alley. Hagrid just smiled at them, "So Isabella, Harry do you both have your lists?"

They nodded pulling them out of their pockets. Harry looked his over before speaking up, "But Hagrid how are we going to pay for all this? Wouldn't two sets of everything be really expensive?"

Hagrid let out a chuckle, "Right there Harry is how." Hagrid pointed towards a building with a large sign over the door saying Gringotts. "You really didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing. Your money is in Gringotts, no place safer."

As Harry and Buffy walked into Gringotts behind Hagrid they blinked as they noticed who was behind the counters. Buffy was the first to speak up, "Are those uh goblins?"

Hagrid smiled at Buffy, "That they are Isabella, and don't you go staring either they don't like to be stared at." Hagrid turned to a Goblin behind the counter, "Harry and Isabella Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"Do you have their keys?" The Goblin said without looking up from his paperwork.

Hagrid looked at the twins and then nodded, "Right here." Hagrid dug into his pockets and pulled out two keys. "Oh and I have a letter here from Dumbledore to pick up you know what, from vault 713."

This time the goblin did look up and took the note and looked it over. "Very well if you will follow Griphook, He will take you to your vaults." Griphook came around the counter and took them to the cart, and down to Harry and Buffy's vaults. They were astonished at the sheer amount of money inside the vault and promptly filled their bags before getting back in the cart and going to vault 713. Hagrid only stayed a second to pick the single item in the vault before they returned to the surface.

Buffy let her curiosity get the better of her, "Hagrid what was in vault 713?"

Hagrid shook his had, "Sorry Isabella can't tell ya, Dumbledore's orders."

Buffy nodded as they walked out of the bank and down the street. They stopped in many shops picking up many items from school uniforms to books to cauldrons. Finally they stepped in to Ollivander's. Upon first look they noticed the store was cluttered with money boxes. Then they spotted the man behind the counter.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry and Isabella Potter." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the twins. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really

the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"And that's where…" He said pointing first at the scar on Harry's forehead and then the one on Buffy's cheek.

Buffy frowned at the man for even mentioning the scar. She had always been terrible ashamed of it. She had always been teased about it. "No offense sir, but if you mind I would prefer you not delving on that particular subject."

Ollivander nodded understanding. Hagrid at that time excused himself saying he needed to pick something up real quick, and would be back in a moment. Ollivander then proceeded to measure them for wands before he began searching through boxes. Harry went through 3 wands before Ollivander's eyes lit up, "Curious, and more curious."

Harry and Buffy looked at each other and then to Ollivander and spoke at the same time, "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. & Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, Mr. Potter, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you both your scars."

Buffy swallowed hard and looked at Harry, who looked as shook up as she was, and back to Olivander.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Ollivander turned back to the stacks of boxes and started rummaging through them again. Buffy wasn't sure how many times she tried wands before the right one picked her. Again Ollivander's eyes lit up again, "Curious yet again."

Buffy shook her head, "Do you always say that?"

Ollivander smiled, "Not usually, Miss Potter. It's curious this cause that wand has the hair of a slayer for its core. That is a very rare, and very powerful wand.."

Buffy look shocked, "A Slayer, what is a Slayer?"

Ollivander smiled and said nothing as Hagrid rapped on the window. The Twins turned around to see Hagrid holding up two cages; one with an snow white owl and the other with a cinnamon colored owl. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Happy Birthday, Isabella." To say the twins were shocked at getting the owls for birthday presents was an understatement.

**Meanwhile on Privet Drive**

Joyce stood looking at the door for #4 Privet Dr. she felt a little anxious about her visit to the Dursleys. Joyce quickly rapped on the door and could hear footsteps from inside the house. A large round man opened the door, it was apparent he was ticked off at being disturbed, "Yes can I help you?" Vernon Dursley asked.

Joyce nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Vernon Dursley I presume. My name is Joyce Summers, you're wife likely would remember me as one of Lily's friends – Joyce Potter. May I come in; I would like to talk with you about Harry."

Vernon frowned as he stared at the woman. "We will have nothing to do with any of his family," Vernon spat with distain. "You can go back to wherever you came from."

Joyce shook her head, "I am here because Harry no longer wishes to live with you. I want to gather his belongings and have you sign custody over to me. As his paternal aunt I have the right to petition you and your wife for guardianship. Harry and Isabella want to live together since they have discovered each other after 10 years. And Harry was very adamant that he would prefer staying with me and my husband, Hank. Then live with you any longer than he has to."

Vernon nodded and motioned for Joyce to enter, "That is fine; we never wanted the boy to begin with. You can have him; we will sign any papers you want. Petunia go grab Harry's stuff, he will not be returning here."

Petunia nodded and ran upstairs as Vernon signed the papers Joyce had brought. A moment later Petunia came downstairs carrying a trash bag full of what looked like clothes, she then proceeded to sign the papers Joyce brought. Joyce smiled at the pair, "Thank you, I will take my leave. You don't have to worry about Harry any longer. You filthy rotten muggles, Dumbledore should never give Harry to you in the first place the way you've treated him."

With that Joyce walked out of the house and down the street away from the house. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen she apparated back to Diagon Alley.

**Back in Diagon Alley**

After Harry and Buffy were done shopping the twins and Hagrid waited for Joyce to return. They could tell she was in a good mood as she was seen carrying a large trash bag. She looked at Harry, "Harry I talked with your Aunt and Uncle, and they were more than willing to let you come stay with me. In fact they have signed guardianship over to me. You will never have to go back to them again."

Harry smiled and hugged Joyce, "Thank you Aunt Joyce, thank you." He released the woman and looked at the trash bag, "I doubt there is anything I really want to keep in that bag. They mostly gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear. If you don't mind I would like to get some new clothes."

"Of course my dear, we will do that tomorrow after we get home. We will go through the bag tomorrow too just to make sure there is nothing you want to keep. But I expect you're right that there is nothing in this bag you want to keep."

With that they said goodbye to Hagrid and took everything they purchased, and took hold of Joyce as she apparated them home.

Over the next few days', changes had to be made in the Summers house. Buffy had to move out of her room and in to Dawn's room so that Harry could have a place to sleep. The night after Buffy moved into Dawn's room she had a dream.

**A Monastery somewhere in France**

Several men dressed in monks robes stood talking in the middle of chapel area.

"So the Seer has seen the Beast manage to break from her mortal prison. That means she will becoming for the key."

"Then it is time. Do we have a vessel to house the key and a protector to give it to?"

"Yes, the vessel is a very powerful witch who died several years ago. We will resurrect the body and house the key in it. Then we will send it to the twins who lived to protect. The Seer has foreseen they will have the power to protect the key. We will use a de-aging potion as well a transfiguration spell so that she looks like their cousin. We should modify all persons memories involved including the vessels so as to protect the identity of the key."

"Agreed let us begin."

**Back in California**

Buffy suddenly woke up and looked around the room for a moment trying to figure out where she was then it dawned on her that she was in Dawn's room. She thought over the dream and tried piecing it all together. She knew the twins that lived referred to her and Harry. The cousin had to be either Dawn or Dudley. And from what Harry had told her she knew it couldn't be Dudley as Harry likely would rather not protect him if at all possible. That meant Dawn, still Buffy had to wonder was what she dreamed just in her imagination or was it a vision of something that already happened. She looked at the girl in the other bed, and decided it had just been a dream, a very vivid dream.

* * *

**Note: **I occasionally sit in bed for a bit before going to sleep, or after just waking up and just think of stuff. This morning I was thinking of Dawn, Glory and Buffy being the Slayer, and thinking of an ending to that story. When it dawned (no pun intended) on me how I could incorporate at least Dawn and Glory that into this story. In regards to the Vessel, I got the idea from the story Forgotten Past by Kiara-Zzyopen.

**Note 11/11/12: **I edited this chapter tonight adding in the conversation between Joyce and the Dursleys, I also added a little conversation with Harry after she returned. Anyways as of today Nov. 11th with the edit this is the longest chapter I have written at almost 2100 words (not including the notes).


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: To Hogwarts**

Joyce, Dawn, Buffy, and Harry stood on the platform between 9 and 10. Harry was looking over Buffy's shoulder at her ticket, "But there is no Platform 9 ¾ how are we supposed to get to Hogwarts from a platform that don't exist?" Harry asked.

Joyce shook her head and smiled and motioned for them to follow her. She pointed towards a column of bricks between platforms 9 and 10. "There is the entrance to the platform Harry." To say that Buffy and Harry looked confused was an understatement. "It's made to look like you can't walk through so muggles don't accidentally find the train. Now I will take Dawn through to show you how. Then you two follow on behind me."

Harry and Buffy watched as Joyce and Dawn seemingly walked through a solid wall and vanished. Buffy gulped and then ran after Joyce diving through the wall at a run, and almost crashing into Joyce and Dawn on the other side. Harry was not far behind her. Harry and Buffy looked around amazed at the sight and then smiled at each other. At that moment they heard a voice behind them speak up, "While I live and breathe, Joyce Potter."

Joyce was the first to turn around and smiled before Harry, Buffy, and Dawn joined her in seeing who was speaking. At that moment they saw 6 red headed children and their mother. "Why hello Molly, it has been a long time. And it's not Potter anymore. Not since I got married, it's Summers now."

Molly Weasley nodded and smiled hugging Joyce, "And who are these 3 you got with you?"

Joyce turned and smiled, "This is my daughter Dawn, and these are Harry and Isabella Potter. My niece and nephew, James and Lily's children."

Molly looked shocked and nodded as she looked at the twins, "I should have recognized them. You both look like your parents. These are only some of mine. The two oldest already have graduated. This is Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Willow, and Ginny."

Joyce nodded, "Bill and Charlie if I remember from your letters. And let me see if I can guess which ones the twins are, Fred and George are the easiest they look alike. I would say the other twins are Ron and Willow, correct?"

Molly nodded and smiled, "You got all that from my letters did you? Back at school they always said you were bright, almost as bright as Lily." Joyce blushed and nodded not finding what to say to the compliment.

Joyce and Molly stood talking as they watched either of their children, minus Ginny and Dawn, loading their possessions on the train before getting on themselves and waving goodbye. Buffy was the last to get on the train, after she did she immediately got off and ran over to Joyce hugging her and Dawn, "I'm gonna miss, you."

Joyce smiled hugging back, "And we, you. We will see you at Christmas. Now you better get on that train before it leaves you standing here." Buffy nodded before getting on the train again, and going to find her brother.

Buffy looked out the window at the countryside as it went along. She still couldn't believe this was happening, like as if it was a dream. She knew though that it wasn't a dream though as she looked at Harry. Buffy knew they had a couple hours till they reached Hogwarts so she closed her eyes and took a nap.

**Somewhere in California**

A blond haired woman stands over one of the monks from the monastery, "Where is my Key?"

The man looked frightened, but managed to spit in the woman's face, "I would never reveal its location to the Beast."

The woman shook her head and smiled, "Well you are still of some use, I need a small pick me up anyways." She inserted her fingers into the man's skull as he screamed.

At that moment a dark haired woman stepped into the room, "A Key hunh. Maybe it's not here, ever think of that?"

**Back on the train**

Buffy woke as she was shaken by her brother, "Bells, wake up were almost there. You need to get in to your robes."

Buffy sighed and looked at her brother, "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that. "

Harry laughed and looked at Ron, "As many times as I keep calling you Bells, Bells."

Buffy laughed and nodded picking up her robes and went to change.

After the train had reached the station, Buffy was among one of the first off the train. She heard Hagrid calling for first years and ran up to him. He smiled at her, "Hello Isabella."

Buffy smiled at Hagrid as Harry caught up to her. "What's the big rush, Bells." Harry said.

Buffy looked at Harry and shook her head at him and then looked at Hagrid, "Hagrid I need to talk to one of the professors, it's urgent."

Hagrid looked at the twins and frown appeared on his face, "Is something wrong Isabella?"

Buffy looked at her brother who in turned looked at her, she could see the concern on his face. She hadn't told him of either of the dreams she had about the monks. Since Harry had woke her up on the train she knew that they were in important. How she wasn't sure. "I don't know Hagrid, I hope not. But I need to talk to one of the professors to figure it out."

Hagrid nodded as Ron and Willow walked up behind Harry and Buffy. "Ok Isabella, once we get to the castle while you all are being sorted I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and let him know you want to see him."

Buffy looked a little relieved and nodded, "Thanks, Hagrid."

With that Buffy, Harry, Ron and Willow got in to a boat with the rest of the first years. Ron and Willow looked at Isabella, confused. "Mind telling us what's up Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked around to see if anyone was listening and then told them about her dreams. Harry was shocked to say the least that his sister hadn't told her about the dreams. "Ok based on what you heard the monks said in your dream they sent something to us. Something we have to protect." Buffy nodded as Harry continued. "Also whatever it is in human form." Then it dawned on him where her line of thinking had gone the night of the first dream, "Surely you're not thinking its Dawn?"

They felt the boat lurch forward in that instant as they moved towards the castle. Buffy simply nodded, "That's why I need to talk to a professor. I need to know if my dreams are real or not and if I'm correct about Dawn being this key that the woman they called the Beast is looking for."

Ron and Willow looked at each other and then at Harry and Buffy. A moment later the boats pulled up to the shore and they were lead into the entrance hall of the castle. Buffy stood only half listening to the conversations around her, not paying attention till a blond haired kid stepped up in front of her face almost nose to nose. "Do you mind?"

Draco Malfoy only laughed, "So the Potter Twins come to Hogwarts. If you both know what's good for you, you won't hang around the wrong sorts."

Buffy frowned shook her head, "I think we can spot the wrong sorts from here. Now if you don't mind get out of my face."

At that moment Professor McGonagall stepped behind Malfoy and put her hand on his soldier. "Now if you all follow me you will be sorted in to your houses."

Buffy listened and watched as McGonagall called out names in alphabetical order. Buffy lost track of how many names the professor called as she watched Hagrid go up to the high table and talk to Professor Dumbledore. Suddenly Willow poked her in the side, "Buffy she just called your name."

Buffy looked up at Willow and then to McGonagall and walked up to the stool towards the front of the room and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "Ah another Potter, you are very much like your brother. You have a lot of Potential I see. You would do good in Slytherin."

Buffy frowned, "No way. I want to be with my brother."

The Hat chuckled a little, "Are you sure Slytherin could help you to grateness. No? Alright then it better be GRYFFINDOR."

Buffy look relieved and got off the stool and was heading towards the Gryffindor table when she noticed Dumbledore wave her over. He smiled at her, "Come to my office after the feast, Buffy. We can talk then. Professor McGonagall will show you where it is." Buffy nodded and then proceeded to go sit by her brother.

Later after the feast Buffy was led by McGonagall to the headmaster's office. She only had a brief moment before Dumbledore walked in, "Now what is so urgent that you needed to see a professor?"

Buffy looked down and sighed before returning her gaze to the headmaster, "Well I had a dream, well actually 2 of them. They seemed so real when I woke up." Buffy proceeded to tell Dumbledore of her dreams. When she was done she sat there waiting for him to say something.

"Well Miss Potter I do believe you have some sort of cognitive ability that manifests itself while you're asleep. I do believe that your dreams actually happened. In fact I wouldn't hesitate to think your suspicions of your cousin Dawn maybe correct, that she may indeed be this key that the woman in your second dream was looking for. I will talk to your aunt and we will see about bringing Dawn here for her own protection till we can learn more. If it turns out she is not the key no harm, no foul. She will just be a leg up compared to other first years, next year. I will get some of the professors researching this in their free time. Don't you worry we will do everything to protect Dawn."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Thank you Professor." He nodded and then proceeded to take her to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Questions and Answers: **

** _CMiller13 __11/6/12 . chapter 4_**

**_blink... will you bring Faith over to Hogwarts then? I mean you have Dawn still being the key, so having the Slayer before Buffy there would be an added protection. Also Who's hair is in Buffy's Wand?_**

CMiller13, Yes Faith will be going to Hogwarts along with Wesley (he's her watcher in this story, not Giles who will be Buffy's of course). Originally I wasn't sure how then while I was writing chapter 5 I figured it out. On the Hair in the wand, not entirely sure whose it is as I hadn't decided. I'm debating between Faith, Kendra, Nikki Wood, the Chinese girl that Spike killed during the Boxer Rebellion, and the First Slayer. I'm leaning though towards either Nikki Wood or the First Slayer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Key

**Chapter 5: The Key**

Dawn sat in her room trying to listen to the conversation coming from downstairs. She couldn't hear much, but she did hear her name a few times, and her cousin's names. The old man who had shown up an hour ago had said he was the headmaster for Buffy and Harry's school. And that he had to talk to Joyce and Hank about something rather important. That's when she got sent to her room. From that moment on she wondered what they had been talking about, trying to listen in from the door of her room.

Suddenly the voices quieted and she could hear footsteps on the stairs coming up. She could make out that there was more than one set of footsteps. She quickly got up and moved to her bed as her parents and Dumbledore walked in.

She looked up and nodded at her parents and noticed that her mother had been crying, "Is something wrong?"

Dumbledore sat down next to Dawn and smiled sadly, "Dawn I have something to tell you and it will come as quite a shock. You are not who you think you are, you're not your parents daughter."

Dawn blinked and shook her head, "What do you mean. Was I adopted? Mom, Dad?"

Dumbledore wishes there had been an easier way to say it, "No Dawn, you are living in a borrowed body. We're not sure who's exactly. Anyways your host's body died some time ago and you were housed in it. You see you are what is referred to as the Key. A being of pure energy, which was pressed into that body to hide you from what we aren't quite sure."

Dawn gulped not sure what to say to that. She knew of the wizarding world from her mom of course cousins. But she didn't know that there was other kinda of magic out there beyond that. "So does that mean I'm not well, me?"

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "No dear you are indeed you. Despite how you came to the Summers and your cousins you are still Dawn Summers, nothing will change that. You have memories do you know of your life up till now. Those memories define who you are." He didn't want to mention that some of the memories were likely fake.

Dawn nodded and smiled, "So when did they do it, put this king thing in me?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We don't know, it was sometime in the past after the host body well…."

Dawn nodded knowing where he was going, "You don't have to say it I know. So then what's to become of me then?"

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Dawn, "Well we need to go get your school supplies and then we will go to Hogwarts and you will get to take classes with your cousins."

Dawn blinked and smiled, she had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since Buffy and Harry had left. But Joyce kept telling her she would have to wait till next year when she turned 11. Now she was getting to go, and she was ecstatic.

Joyce coughed, "Professor how will she be able to afford it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Joyce that is all taken care of by her cousins. They have graciously provided the keys to their vaults and said we can take as much as needed so Dawn can have her own vault, for future use.

Joyce smiled and nodded and turned to Dawn, "You will be ok won't you dear?" Dawn simply nodded as everything rolled through her head.

Dumbledore stood up, "I will be back later to take her to Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts. I need to talk to someone who I feel can protect Dawn when her cousins can't."

Joyce and Hank nodded as Dumbledore apparated out, a moment later he stood in front of a house at 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale. He smiled and nodded thinking to himself that the Slayer should be able to protect Dawn. He quickly rang the doorbell and waited patiently till the door opened. There stood a man in a suit, "Good day, Professor. What can I do for you today?"

Albus smiled as he was shown into the living room, "First of Wesley you're not in school anymore so you can call me Albus now. Second I need the help of the Slayer."

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce gulped and nodded calling to Faith to come down. A moment later the young woman sat on the couch next to Wesley, "Who is this Wes?"

Wesley smiled at Faith, "This Faith is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizadry. He said he needs your help as the Slayer."

Faith blinked as Wesley and Dumbledore went on to explain about the Wizarding world. Then Dumbledore explained about the Key. Faith blinked and nodded, "I wondered what that woman was really looking for."

Dumbledore looked at Faith, "What woman?"

"I was out on patrol and came upon her inside a warehouse downtown. She had made this guy go insane somehow. She had been talking to him about looking for her Key. We fought after that and she won. I was battered and bruised for days after that."

Dumbledore nodded, "Will you come with me to help protect Dawn?"

Faith stood up and nodded, "When do we leave."

Dumbledore smiled standing up as well, "As soon as you're ready. We will have to go pick up Dawn of course first and then we will head to England. I think once were there you ought to assume a new identity. Maybe Dawn's aunt or something, that way students won't get too suspicious on why your there. Maybe her nurse, possibly?"

Faith nodded and thought for a second, "Nurse might be best. It will allow me into rooms where her aunt wouldn't be allowed to go during classes."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the two to stand next to him. Wesley grabbed Dumbledore's robes and Faith did the same before Dumbledore apparated back to the Summers home to pick up Dawn and from there they used Floo powder and left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Notes: **Yes Dawn took it better than she does in BTVS. I liked the character, and am a fan of Michelle Trachtenburg. What I hated about Dawn was the way she was written, They had her written as she was younger than she appeared. Which from what I read was the truth of it. I remember reading that Joss Whedon said they had several scripts already written before they settled on Michelle to play Dawn. So as I said I had her take the news better than she did in the series.

Lastly my apologies on the shortness of this chapter, I will likely lengthen it out later. As I edit these notes (I posted Chapter 8 yesterday) I am already going through and editing the chapters. Removing notes where they really aren't needed. I plan on adding things to previous chapters as I continue to write later chapters, such as Joyce's conversation with the Dursleys in chapter 2.


	6. Chapter 6: Potential

**Chapter 6: Potential**

It had been two days since Buffy had told Dumbledore about her dreams. She was now sitting listening to Harry tell Ron, Hermione, and Willow about his making the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

" _Seeker_?" Ron said. "But first years _never _— you must be the youngest house player in about —"

" — a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Buffy just shook head, "Harry promise me you will be safe. I heard that Quidditch can be dangerous. Players have died during a Quidditch match."

Harry smiled and hugged his sister, "I promise, Bells. I won't die without you're ok."

Buffy smiled and hugged her brother back, "You better not, I just found you I don't want lose you before we had a chance to bond ya know."

Harry laughed, "And here I thought we already were."

At that moment Neville came running up to them, apparently out of breath. "Harry, Buffy, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both in his office. He said the password was…." Neville leaned over and whispered in their ears the password.

Buffy smiled at their fellow Gryffindor, "Thanks Neville." She turned back to the group while grabbing Harry's arm, "We'll see you in the Common Room in a bit."

Harry waved to his friends as his sister pulled him along the corridor towards the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile in the Dumbledore's office.

Wesley was pacing impatiently, "Albus mind telling us what we're waiting on?"

Faith just shook head, "Calm down Wes I am sure he has his reasons."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ms Lehane, is correct. I believe we need all interested parties here before we continue."

At that moment a knock came at the door. Dumbledore was quick to invite the twins in and motioned them over to chairs. But they didn't quite make it as Buffy saw Dawn and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Heya, Dawnie. How long you been here?"

Dawn returned the hug and smiled, "Only a few minutes. Long enough to get sorted into a house."

Wesley coughed and looked at Buffy, "Mind telling me who these two are, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for everyone to have a seat, "Of course, Wesley. They are Harry and Isabella Potter, Dawn's cousins. Buffy is the one that found out about Dawn. Seems Miss Potter has some cognitive abilities. She saw the monks talking about what they refered to as the Key in her dreams. And I believe in her second dream she saw Ms. Lehane here."

Faith gulped, "Saw me in a dream, before we even met. That is indeed a nice gift. I get prophetic dreams on occasion. Part of the Slayer package, you know."

Buffy looked at Faith, "That's the second time I've heard that word. When I got my wand, Mr. Ollivander told me it had the hair of a slayer as its core."

Wesley blinked and looked at Buffy, "Can I see your wand." Buffy nodded and handed him the wand, for a brief moment their hands touched and Wesley looked shocked as he dropped the wand. "You're a Potential."

Buffy frowned as thought back to where she heard that word. It took her a moment and then remembered that the sorting hat had told her she had potential.

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at Buffy, "I don't know why I didn't see it. That would explain your dreams. Though Wesley don't Potential's not get slayer dreams till after their called."

Wesley nodded and sighed as he picked up the wand and looked at it, "That is indeed the case. It's rare a potential has any kind of ability before being called. Of course it's rare for a witch to be a slayer let alone a potential to begin with. It's just unheard of."

Buffy raised her hand to get their attention, "Ok two questions. What is a Potential, and what is a Slayer?"

Wesley smiled, "Well we will start with the Slayer. 'Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.' And about the Potential, a Potential is a girl who has the potential to be called as the next Slayer. You my girl have that potential."

Buffy gulped and looked at Harry and shrugged at his sister, "Oh."

"Now my dear looking at your wand, I believe I know of where the hair at its core comes from. It comes from the First Slayer, the daughter of Sineya. This is indeed a powerful wand to have." Wesley said as he hands the wand back to Buffy.

Buffy nodded as she took the wand from Wesley and looked at Dumbledore pushing the slayer bit to the back of her mind to digest later, "Anyways about, Dawn. What are we going to be doing?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "On to business. First Dawn has been sorted and as luck would have it the hat placed her in Gryffindor. That will make our job much easier. She will be taking classes with you, and Harry. You can watch her when Ms. Lehane cannot. We had thought about Ms. Lehane being Dawn's nurse, but since she has been sorted into your house. That idea can be tossed. Ms. Lehane I am thinking possibly a teaching position now, maybe Muggle Defense?"

Faith nodded, "I think I could do that. And I think it wouldn't be a bad idea that Harry, Buffy, and Dawn take the class. Not only can they learn self-defense techniques, that might help them to protect Dawn better, but it would give Dawn an excuse to be around me when she is not in her other classes.

Dumbledore nodded, "Agreed. I will make an announcement in the morning. Dawn everyone will question your age. You are technically underage to be here. I think we should say that you were already doing accidental magic long before you should have been. And it is this reason that it was agreed upon by the Ministry that you should be come to Hogwarts a year early. Of course that's not the truth, but we all know the real truth."

Wesley nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. That will also allow me to train Miss Potter as well. Now Miss Potter it is paramount that you not tell anyone outside this room about Faith being the Slayer or that you're a Potential. Secrecy is key here."

Buffy looked at the man and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore looked to the assembled group, "Very well, Buffy, Harry will you take Dawn to the Gryffindor Common Room and show her where she will be sleeping. Her trunk has already been taken there by the house elves. Wesley you know where the guest suites are correct?" Wesley nodded remembering where they had been from when he had attended Hogwarts. "Very well I will go and inform the other Professors of Dawn as they will also be of help in protecting her."

Everyone left Dumbledore's office at the same time. Dumbledore went on to the staff lounge and was grateful that all the professors were in there. "Ah good everyone is here, that is going to help as I won't have to repeat myself. First of all we have a new student named Dawn Summers. She is Harry and Isabella Potter's cousin. Before you all ask, yes she is only 10 years old. The reason she was allowed in a year early is for her own protection."

Dumbledore went on to explain about Dawn being the Key and the mysterious woman known so far only as 'The Beast' looking for her. While Dumbledore explained about Dawn, Professor Quirrell smirked as he shuffled the information about Dawn to the back of his mind, in case he might need it later.

"Faith Lehane, the current Slayer, will be watching over Miss Summers as well as Miss Summers cousins. I would like you all to keep an eye on her as well. Taking about Ms. Lehane she will be added to the staff as part of her cover for being here. She will be teaching Muggle self-defense classes. For the students this class will be extra, they can elect to take it or not. It will not be required. Now is there any questions?"

A few of the professors fired off a round of questions and Dumbledore fielded them the best he could under the circumstances before he left the staff lounge and went to bed.

The next morning came early for everyone as they all headed down to breakfast. Once everyone arrived Dumbledore stood up getting everyone's attention. "There is a few things of note today before we have breakfast. First of which is we have a new professor on staff, Professor Lehane here will be teaching Muggle Defense classes. This class is not a requirement and anyone who does not want to take it will be excused. The ones that do take it will be notified of when their class sessions will be. Also we have a new student in Gryffindor. A few days ago it was brought to my attention that we had already doing accidental magic at an early age compared to everyone. The Ministry felt that she needed instruction now instead of waiting another year. So please welcome Dawn Summers, the youngest student to ever grace these halls. Now let the feast begin."


	7. Chapter 7: Letters, Dogs, and Research

**Notes:** My apologies on the shortness of this chapter. It's not one of my best, but I wanted to get something out before I started on Halloween. On a side note I have pretty much the ending worked out in my head. I just need to write it.

**Chapter 7: Letters, Dogs, and Research**

Buffy sat at her desk in the first year girl's dormitory, Dawn was standing behind her looking over her shoulder as Buffy was writing a letter to Joyce and Hank. "Buffy, do you think it's wise to mention well you know in the letter?" Dawn said.

Buffy looked up and smiled, "I think it will be alright. Cin won't let anyone but Mom…. Err Aunt Joyce get it." Buffy turned to the owl in its cage, "Isn't that right Cin?" The owl simply hooted its acknowledgement.

Buffy read over the letter she had been writing, "Dawn anything else you want to add?"

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad / Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank_

_I still am trying to decide what to call the two of you. It is hard seeing how I grew up thinking I was your daughter, only to find out I'm actually your niece. It's just confusing; I will figure it out at some point though._

_School has been great, I already made some friends; Hermione Granger (her parents are muggle) and Willow Weasley. Harry has made a friend also, Ron Weasley. Ron and Willow are twins like me and Harry are. _

_Dawn has been here for a couple days, I bet it was a shock to learn about her being what she is. It was a shock to me when I found out about it in my dreams. Dumbledore said I had some sort of cognitive ability, does that mean I'm psychic or something? When I'm not working on my own homework, I am helping Dawn with hers._

_Harry got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he's the seeker. Professor McGonagall said he was the youngest player in a century. I wasn't too thrilled when I heard he was on the team, but I am still excited for him. He really enjoys playing Quidditch it seems. _

_Well we better go; Harry wants me and Dawn to come to watch his Quidditch practice. We love you both._

_Buffy. & Dawn_

* * *

Dawn shook her head, "I think that about does it.

The day after Buffy sent off her letter to Joyce; Buffy along with Harry, Ron and Hermione were out after curfew. They had nearly got caught if not for Hermione being able to unlock a door. That's where the real fun began when they found a 3-headed dog guarding a trapdoor. From that point on they tried to find out what it was guarding. From that moment on they were trying to find out why a 3-headed dog was in the castle. They also started researching on anything regarding the key and the mysterious woman who wanted it so bad.

Around the first of October, Buffy received a letter from Joyce. She took Dawn and Harry aside in the common room and read the letter to them.

* * *

_Dear Buffy, Dawn, and Harry_

_Buffy sorry it took me so long to reply, I thought it would be best to let Cin rest before sending her back. It is a long flight for her from California to Hogwarts._

_Harry congratulations on making the Quidditch team, I'm very proud of you. Let me know when your first game is and I will try and be there. _

_Buffy, yes Dumbledore told us about Dawn. Yes it was indeed a shock to find out that the monks did what they did, but we still love her no matter where she came from. As far as I'm concerned she has been and always will be my daughter, regardless of where she came from. I feel relieved a little that you're looking out for her. No one I hope is teasing her about being a year younger than everyone I hope. _

_Dawn sweetie how are you doing? I miss my little Dawnie and can't wait to see you along with Harry and Buffy during the Christmas break. I hope you've made some friends like Buffy and Harry have, and if you haven't you will I know._

_Buffy, Harry, and Dawn, I have a little sad news. Hank and I have decided to get a divorce. I will be moving back to England so I can be closer to you all by the end of October. Don't think for a second that our divorce has anything to do with the three of you, because it doesn't. We just grew apart; we will of course remain friends. And of course you three can see him any time you like; in fact he made me promise to let you three spend some time with him next summer._

_Oh and Buffy I completely understand your confusion on the whole mom/aunt thing. You take your time figuring it out, ok._

_I love you all, and will see you at Christmas_

_Love,_

_Joyce_

* * *

Buffy and Dawn were shocked to say the least at the revelation of Joyce and Hank getting a divorce. Still it wasn't a total surprise Buffy had heard them on occasion arguing. "Harry, do you mind if I send Hedwig so Cin can get some rest? I want to send a quick note to mom….. err Aunt Joyce and let her know were all thinking of her."

Harry nodded, "Go ahead, you might let her know when my first Quidditch game is also since she said she wanted to try and attend."

Buffy smiled and ran off after quickly writing a brief note to Joyce.

A couple weeks later Buffy sat with Dawn, Faith, and Wesley in the library going over books trying to find out anything they could about the Key and the Mystery Woman. Dawn's face brightened, "I found something on the Key. It is energy, supposedly it is about as old as the universe. It is said to open the gateway between dimensions."

Wesley frowned, "That is so not good. Now the question is why is the Mystery Woman that Faith fought want the Key."

Faith smiled and shook her head, "I think Dawn answered the question. It wouldn't surprise me if she is some kind of Demon or something and wants to return to her home dimension. It's either that or an Apocalypse. Either way we have to stop her of course."


	8. Chapter 8: The Glory of Trolls

**Chapter 8: The Glory of Trolls**

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- _gar_-dium Levi- _o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione knocked into Harry as she hurried past him. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.

Buffy shook her head, "Willow tell your brother he is an idiot git."

Willow nodded and slapped her brother upside the head as Buffy ran off in search of Hermione.

Ron looked at Willow and shook his head, "What was that for?"

Willow frowned at Ron, "What do you think that was for. You really hurt Hermione's feelings."

Harry, Ron, Willow, and Dawn went on towards the Great Hall, after dumping their books in their dormitories, for the Halloween feast.

Buffy found Hermione in the girl's bathroom and smiled at Hermione as she hugged the girl. "Ron's a git, Hermione, even Willow agrees he can be a tad bit thick sometimes.

Hermione nodded, "I guess you're right. Still what he said hurt. I thought he was a friend."

Buffy comforted the girl as best she could, "I know." It was at the moment they looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Faith standing over them. Buffy mouthed towards her brother, "What?"

Harry looked back the way they came and mouthed, "Troll."

Buffy's eyes went wide, and looked behind them as said Troll walked into the girl's bathroom.

Faith looked at Harry and Buffy, "Harry is there something you can do about his club?" Harry thought for a second then nodded. "Good do it and then you, B, Ron, and Herm get as far away from the Troll as possible."

Harry nodded and motioned them towards the far corner of the bathroom as he cast, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The club was suddenly floating above the troll's head. For a moment the troll look at the club confused as why it was floating above him. While the troll was distracted, Faith jumped in and managed to knock the troll unconscious with its on club.

At the moment several of the professors walked in. McGonagall and Snape were amongst them. McGonagall looked at the troll, then Faith, and finally the quartet in the corner. "Would someone tell me what happened here?"

Hermione spoke up, "It was me Professor. I've read about Trolls and….."

Buffy interrupted her, "No Professor it was me. I thought with the training Mr. Wyndham-Pryce and Ms. Lehane had been giving me I could deal with it myself. If Faith, Ron, Hermione and Harry hadn't walked in I would probably be dead right now."

McGonagall was about to speak up when Faith pulled her aside and whispered in her ear telling her the whole story. McGonagall nodded, "Very well. Miss Potter 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor. And to Harry and Ron for having the smarts to find Ms Lehane and bring her with them 10 points to Gryffindor. Now you 4 need to get to your dormitory. Ms Lehane can you help us remove the troll from the castle."

Faith nodded as Ron, Hermione, Buffy and Harry left. Buffy looked at them and thought back over the situation, "I wonder what Faith said?"

"Probably what really happened? I expect that McGonagall had to make it look good since the others likely didn't hear what Faith told her," Harry said.

Buffy nodded as Ron finally seemed to get his voice, "Hermione I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Buffy was dreaming."

**Somewhere in California**

Glory frowned as she looked at a pockmarked demon." Jink tell me where is my Key?"

Jink looked a little scared of glory, "Oh Magnificent Glorificus it is not here. It appears the Slayer may have taken it with her."

Glory was visibly angry, "Glory, how many times do I have to tell you it's Glory. And where did the Slayer go?"

Jink was quivering in fear, "Yes magnificent Glory. According to some demons they believe she may now be in England."

Glory smiled and nodded, "Then to England we go."

**Back in Hogwarts**

Buffy sat straight up in bed and smiled, "Now we have a name, Glorificus."

The next morning Buffy, along with Harry, Dawn and Faith sat in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore nodded as he listened to Buffy tell them about her dream, "That is good and bad news. Good that we know her name. Now we can research it. Bad that she knows Ms. Lehane is no longer in California, and she is coming to England. We must find a way to defeat the woman as quickly as possible."

* * *

**Notes: **Another chapter done. I think the next chapter will be some research and stuff on Glory and the Philosopher/Sorcerer's stone. Maybe finishing out that chapter with Christmas. When I posted the last chapter I had said I had yet to write the ending. I have it half way completed now. And it is beginning to look like it will be the longest chapter yet when it's completed.


	9. Chapter 9: Double, Double Toil & Trouble

**Chapter 9: Double, Double Toil and Trouble**

It was the day of the first Quidditch match of the year. Buffy sat in between Joyce and Dawn as they watched the game; Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Willow sat behind them. Buffy couldn't seem to take her eyes off Harry, although she tried not to show it she was worried for her brother.

Suddenly Harry's broom started acting strangely as he fought to control it. Buffy looked like she had the wind knocked out of her and nudged Joyce to look at Harry, "What's he doing?"

Joyce looked up at Harry and frowned, "It looks like he's lost control of his broom. But that should be impossible. The Nimbus 2001 are supposed to be Jinx proof."

Hermione grabbed for Hagrid's binoculars as she scanned the crowd, "Its Snape. He's looking up at Harry and it looks like he is muttering something."

Before anyone could stop Buffy she had disappeared, she was making her way towards the teacher's box. She had to distract Snape so that Harry could get control of his broom. She crouched down behind Snape and whispered, "Incendio." Snape's robes caught fire causing him to stand up in a panic to put out the fire. Buffy smiled as she looked up at Harry to see he had control of his broom again. She made her way back to the Gryffindor box.

Later that day after the match Buffy sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Willow. Hermione was explaining what she had seen through Hagrid's binoculars. "What I don't get is how did Snape get distracted so that he broke eye contact with Harry."

Buffy laughed and plastered a wicked smile on her face, "I will never tell."

"You did it! What did you do to distract him?" Hermione asked.

"Well I made his robes catch on fire. I figured that would distract him enough to break eye contact." Buffy said.

Harry jumped up and hugged his sister before sitting back down, "Hmm I wonder, it would make perfect sense." He looked at the puzzled faces of those around him, "Well I saw Snape was limping the day the Troll got into the school. And we know that 3-headed dog is guarding something. He's also been treating us." Harry looked at Buffy, "worse than usual lately. So maybe he thought I knew something, I don't know."

Buffy thought it over and nodded, "It's possible, and he does know about Dawn. Wait that could be it, he knows about Dawn. What better way to get the power of the Key than to kill it's protectors. Me and Harry were meant to be her protectors, that's why the Monks sent her to us instead of Faith or anyone else. With us out of the way….."

Dawn walked into the common room and looked at the assembled group, "Hey Buffy, Harry. Mom wanted me to let you both know that she will see us at Christmas. She's going to be coming here to spend a couple days with us. She said she is in the process of moving out of dad's house and so doesn't have a place for us to live yet. She said she hoped to have a place to call home by the end of the school year."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Thanks Dawn. Oh by the way be wary of Snape. We think he maybe wanting to get rid of us to get at you. Hey wait a minute I just had an idea for a lead on that 3-headed dog, Hagrid."

Buffy lead the group out of the common room and they made their way to Hagrid's hut outside. They entered the hut and began to explain their theory to Hagrid.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Buffy looked at Hagrid and then at Harry, Dawn and the rest of their friends. "Well we think he may either want the power of the Key or what that 3-Headed Dog is guarding on the 3rd floor. Remember Hermione grabbed your binoculars and saw Snape looking at Harry muttering something. I ran over to the teacher's box and cast Incendio. Yes I know I shouldn't, anyways it distracted him from Harry and broke eye contact. Harry was then able to get gain control of his broom after that."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

" _Fluffy_?" The group shouted at once.

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —" Hagrid said.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal _it or get the Key, maybe even both" Dawn said apparently ticked off that Hagrid would dimiss a threat to her so easily.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Dawn looked at Harry and sighed, "What about me Hagrid, you know what I am. So it does concern me and those that are supposed to be protecting me, you included." Dawn stormed out of the hut and back towards the castle, followed by the rest of the group.

A few weeks later it was the Christmas holidays, they had spent much of the weeks between the Quidditch match and Christmas researching Glory and Nicolas Flamel with no luck. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays. The Weasley's and Harry, Buffy and Dawn were the only ones left in Gryffindor tower for the holidays. Joyce had written to say she would arrive on Christmas day and would stay till the term started up again.

The morning of Christmas Buffy made her way down stairs and overheard Harry's excitement.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

Buffy laughed at her brother, "Of course you got presents, you didn't think I or Dawn would forget you did you? Mom, err Aunt Joyce, said she would bring her presents for us when she came later."

Harry shook his head and laughed, handing Buffy a small box. She slowly opened it to find a small locket. When she opened it a tear fell from her eye. Inside the locket were two pictures, one of their parents – James and Lily. The other of the both of them taken the day after they had first met. "It's beautiful Harry. Where did you get the pictures from?"

Harry smiled, "You can blame Aunt Joyce. She helped me get the pictures."

Buffy ran over and hugged her brother, "Thank you it's perfect." Buffy picked up a box and handed it to Harry who proceeded to unwrap it.

Harry smiled at Buffy and hugged her back. He pulled out a watch and showed it to Ron, the face was a replica of a Snitch with the wings keeping the time. "I love it, Bells."

Dawn decided to come down the stairs at that time, accompanied by Willow. They looked at the twins and smiled, "So did you two keep all the presents to yourself or are there more?"

The group proceeded to open the rest of the presents till there were only two left, one with Harry's name and the other with Buffy's. Harry looked at Buffy and then Dawn, The twins proceeded to open the packages. They each had puzzled looks on their faces as they read the notes. "Your say the same thing mine does?" Harry asked.

Buffy looked at Harry and nodded, "I think so. Mine says, 'this was left in my possession by your mother before she died, use it well'." She held up a necklace with an emerald butterfly at the center of the pendant.

Harry held up a cloak, "Mine says almost the same thing, except it says dad left with whoever before he died."

Dawn walked over to Buffy and helped her to put the necklace on. Buffy's fingers lightly brushed against the butterfly, and a moment later she had vanished. Dawn stared at where Buffy was with utter shock, "Buffy where did you go?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and noticed the shocked expression on her face. "What do you mean where did I go, I'm right here."

Dawn shook her head, "No you're not your like invisible."

Buffy brushed against the butterfly on the necklace and became visible again, "That is so wicked, and useful."

Ron looked at Buffy and then at Harry and the cloak, "I think I know what that is. If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and _really _valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It _is_! Look down!"

Harry looked down and noticed he had no body, "Wow your right, Bells that is wicked, and useful." He took the cloak off and set it aside as Joyce walked into the common room.

Joyce smiled at Buffy, Harry and Dawn. They noticed she wasn't carrying any presents and they asked her why. "Well my Christmas present can't be put in a box. I found a home for us to live in. In fact it's not far from the Burrow, where Ron's family lives. I thought you 3 would like to spend the rest of the holiday's there, maybe decorating your rooms. Ron I've already spoke to Molly and Arthur and they said you and your brothers can come stay for the rest of the holidays as well We will leave for home tomorrow morning so you all need to get packed now."

Harry, Buffy, and Dawn jumped up and hugged Joyce happy that they would be staying with her for the rest of the holidays. They were even more excited to find that they would be living within walking distance of Ron's family's house.

That night Harry and Buffy was out after curfew, Harry using his cloak and Buffy her necklace so that they would not be seen. They planned to sneak into the restricted section in the library to look for any information on Glory or Nicolas Flamel when they ran into Snape and Quirrell in the hall. They seemed to be in a heated argument, none of which Buffy or Harry heard as they slipped by the two professors. They came to the library and entered the restricted section. They each picked up a book and opened it. At the moment a high pitched shriek came from the books. They took off and just managed to sneak by Filch as he came into the Library. By the time they got back to Snape and Quirrell, Filch was there. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Harry and Buffy felt the blood drain out of their faces. Filch must have known a shortcut to get to Snape before they had. Snape looked to Quirrell, "We will finish this later." Snape then turned to face Filch as Quirrell left, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry and Buffy silently moved past them and into a nearby room so as to avoid detection. They noticed the room was largely empty except a large mirror. Buffy turned off her necklace and looked at Harry as he shrugged out of his cloak, "What is a mirror doing here?" Buffy asked.

Harry wasn't sure and as he looked at the mirror he saw two people standing beside him. He recognized them from the picture he put in Buffy's locket. "Bells come here."

Buffy stood in front of the mirror and her jaw just dropped, "Is that?" Harry nodded finishing answering the question, "Mom and Dad."

As the twins stared at the mirror they noticed the images of their parents place their hands on Buffy and Harry. The twins reached up and touched their shoulders, wanting desperately to feel the touch that the mirror showed them.

How long they stood there, they didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought the twins back to their senses. They couldn't stay there, they could feel how tired they were and knew they needed to head to bed. Buffy and Harry looked at their parents and whispered, "We'll come back." With that they headed for their dormitories.

The next morning they woke to find everyone was in the common waiting for them so they could head home for the rest of the Christmas break.

* * *

**Notes: **I wanted to take time to thank everyone so far for reading my story to this point. Special thanks goes to the people who decided to follow the story, it means a lot to me that you like it enough to follow it.

Now the reason I am writing is I have been editing the chapters I already have put up. If you go back you will see a lot of the notes have either been removed in their entirety or have been moved to the end of the chapter. This way you can get straight into the story without reading my boring notes if you don't want to. Next As I write chapter 10, and beyond in the coming days, I will be going back and adding to the chapters I already posted. My first addition was to Chapter 3, I added the conversation between Joyce and the Dursleys, as well as made a couple changes to to after Joyce returned from Privet drive. I intend to do the same to other chapters to flesh them


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

The Christmas holidays were over and the twins were once again in front of the mirror they found Christmas Day. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off the image in the mirror as they stared longingly at their parents. They didn't hear the door behind them open or the footsteps that approached them, "Harry, Buffy I see your back here again."

Harry and Buffy jumped up, "Professor?" they said in unison.

Dumbledore motioned as three chairs appeared and they all sat down. "So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Buffy looked at her brother trying to think of where she had heard the name before, then it clicked she had read of the mirror in one of the books in the Library. "Is that what that is? I remember reading about the mirror when I was trying to find information on Glorificus."

Dumbledore simply nodded, "Then you know what it does then."

"Yes Professor," Buffy looked to Harry and knew he was lost. "It shows us what we want, what's deep within our heart. For me and Harry it shows us our parents as if they were still living and standing beside us."

"Yes that is correct, Buffy. It will show you what lies deep within your heart. Now that you have found the mirror, I will need to move it. People have wasted their entire lives in front of the mirror. It would do you two no good to waste away your lives in front of it, I ask though that you do not go looking for it. Now run along back to your dormitories and get some sleep."

"Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

Harry laughed and nodded, "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore stated plainly.

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

The twins nodded and taking one last look at the mirror they left.

Over the next few weeks the twins, along with Ron, Hermione, Willow, Dawn and Faith were in the Library researching trying to find information on either Nicolas Flamel or Glorificus. Harry was a bit distracted as he kept looking at his chocolate frog cards. Suddenly he stopped and held up the Dumbledore card, "I found Nicolas Flamel." He showed the others the card, "I thought I recognized the name but couldn't place it. It was right here the whole time."

Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran to a book shelf muttering to herself, she came back moments later with a thick book, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I checked the book out for a bit of light reading a couple months ago." She flipped through the pages and landed on the page she wanted. She read them the entry on Nicolas Flamel.

**Meanwhile in the Leaky Cauldron**

Quirrell stepped into the pub and noticed how quiet and emptythe room was. He then noticed the woman he had been looking for. She was hard to miss actually, since she was sitting on a large couch surrounded by some sort of pockmarked demon he didn't recognize.

Quirrell made his way over to her as one of the demons stepped in her way "What do you want with the Magnificent Glorificus?" asked the demon.

Quirrell smiled, "I heard she was looking for a Key. I happen to know where it is."

Glory looked at the man and then motioned for the Demon to stand aside, "Let him approach, Jink. So you know where my Key is then?"

Quirrell nodded and looked at the beautiful woman before him, "Yes she is being kept at the school in which I teach."

Glory blinked, "She? My Key was pressed in to a human? Jink, why are we just finding this out now?"

Jink gulped, "I am sorry your most Magnificent Glorificus."

Glory glared at the demon and then motioned him aside, "So Mr….." Quirrell said his name. "Quirrell, how do we get my Key then?"

"The problem is more how do we get you in. The castle is protected by powerful wards. No one can get in or out unless their "invited". Pretty much teachers, students, parents are invited. You would not be as they know about you. Seems one of the students has cognitive abilities. She knows your coming, and has told others."

Jinx spoke up, "If I may suggest your magnificent Glorificus that Ben could help us with getting in. If they believed him to be someone that escaped after being held prisoner. They might just grant him sanctuary."

Glory smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a magnificent idea. You will arrange it."

Quirrell frowned, "And how would this Ben help you get in?"

Glory laughed, "Come we have much to discuss in preparation."

**Back at Hogwarts**

It was nearing the end of term when they finally found information on Glorificus.

Buffy gulped as she read, "She's a hell god. How are we going to defeat a hell god?"

Harry patted his sister, "We will find a way." He took the book and read on, "Wait what's this! It says she was cast out of her home dimension by two other hell gods she reigned with. She was imprisoned in a newborn, and that should the person die, so would she. So basically if we kill the mortal shell, the god dies. The question is who her mortal shell is?"

At that moment Hagrid walked in and waved at Buffy and Harry. "Uhm could you guys come to my cottage tonight, I have something I want to show you. You can bring the rest of the group if you want."

Harry and Buffy nodded, "Of course Hagrid."

Outside a man stumbled up to Faith, who was making a sweep of the grounds. "You have to help me. I just got away from Glorificus. She's coming."

Faith looked at the man, "And you are?"

The man gulped, "Ben. I had to warn the school that she is coming. She's after the Key."

Faith helped the man to the Hospital Wing and then went in search of Dumbledore.

That evening the twins along with Ron, Hermione, and Willow entered the cottage.

Hagrid looked up from the egg on the table, "Ah good I hoped you would make it before he hatched."

Hermione looked taken back for a moment, "Is that a Dragon egg?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of course."

Buffy looked at the assembled group as a lightbulb flashed in her brain, "Hagrid who gave you a dragon egg?"

"I never saw his face, but he did seem interested in what pets I had taken care of. I mentioned Fluffy. He said he wanted to make sure I could keep the dragon safe, and I told him I knew how. You see the way to any beasts' heart is to know how to tame them. Take Fluffy for example, the way to tame her is to play a sweet little lullaby and she's out like a light." Hagrid said.

The assembled group looked at each other and frowned as they raced towards the school.

The group ran straight into McGonagall in the entrance hall, next to her stood Malfoy. "See Professor just as I told you, out after curfew."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes I see. What were you 4 doing out this late?"

Buffy stepped forward, "Hagrid invited us out for tea, we just lost track of time."

McGonagall obviously didn't believe it, "He knows the rules, and he wouldn't have kept you this late. Detention for all 5 of you, yes you also Mr. Malfoy. Despite your intentions, you also were out after curfew."

The next evening they were at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid had set it up so they could serve detention with him. They followed him in to the Forbidden Forest. "I think we should split up so we can find the poor unicorn. It's going to be hurt and the faster we find it the faster we can save it. Send a flare up if you find it."

At that they split up. Hermione, Ron and Willow went with Hagrid. Malfoy, went with Harry, Buffy and Fang (Hagrid's Dog). Not 5 minutes after separating; Buffy, Harry and Malfoy come upon a scene.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth.

Harry and Buffy gasp at the same time, and grab their scars, which are hurting.

Draco apparently frightened turns tail and runs, "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! HELP!"

The cloaked figured makes its way towards the twins, but never quite reaches them as a Centaur jumps between them, chasing the cloaked figure away. The centaur turns to them, "Harry and Isabella Potter should not be here. These woods are not safe for either of you."

Buffy looked at the centaur, "What was that?"

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life." The centaur said.

Hagrid suddenly appeared with Malfoy, Ron, Hermione and Willow. He smiled at Harry and Buffy, "Are you two ok?"

Buffy and Harry nodded as they noticed the centaur leave. The group worked for the next hour and buried the unicorn before leaving the woods.

The next morning was the start of end term exams. It wasn't till one evening when they noticed Dumbledore leave that they knew that something was going to happen that night.

* * *

**Note: **Well 1, maybe 2, chapter(s) left to go.


	11. Chapter 11: The End is Near

**Chapter 11: The End is Near**

Buffy sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Willow, Harry and Ron eating dinner, "Has anyone seen Dawn this afternoon?"

Hermione and Willow shook their heads as they looked at Ron and Harry, "Not since lunch, why?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head, "She was supposed to meet me in the Library so we could study together for our last exam. She never showed, she probably just forgot. I bet she's probably up in the dorms right now."

Hermione and Willow looked at each other and then nodded to Buffy, "You're probably right," Hermione said.

Buffy didn't think much else about it till that evening when the group saw Dumbledore leave, "Something's up, why would he leave. You don't think it has anything to do with Dawn do you?"

Harry sighed, he knew his sister was worried about their cousin. "I'm sure she's fine. Why don't we go talk to Professor McGonagall and ask her."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the professor, "Professor, can I have a moment of your time?"

McGonagall nodded, "What is it Miss Potter?"

Buffy looked around the room to make sure Dawn hadn't walked in while she wasn't looking, "You haven't seen Dawn this afternoon have you? She was supposed to meet me in the Library and never showed."

McGonagall shook her head, "No I'm afraid I haven't. She's probably up in her dormitory. I wouldn't worry too much."

Buffy nodded and turned to walk back to the Gryffindor table when she noticed Dumbledore leaving out the Entrance Hall. She quickly followed and watched as he apparated away when he hit the edge of the ground. "Something has to be up, why would he be leaving?"

Buffy turned and went back to the Gryffindor table, "Guys something is up, Dumbledore just left. I think now would be the perfect time for Snape to get the stone."

The group nodded and they got up and left the Great Hall. Harry looked at Buffy, "Should we get Faith you think?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, I don't think we will have time. I think whoever is after the stone may have did something to get Dumbledore to leave. Once he notices it was all a rouse he will come immediately back. By then it could be too late."

They each nodded and started off towards the 3rd floor corridor. Buffy's mind wandered as she thought about Dawn, wondering where the girl had gone.

As they approached the door, they saw Neville standing in their way, "I don't know what you guys think you're doing. But I can't let you past. You will just cause us to lose more points for breaking more school rules."

Buffy nodded, "Well I guess we should head back." As the others looked at her she gave them a wink and held out her wand, "Petrificus Totalus." Neville suddenly went rigid and slid to the floor. "Ok now who is staying behind to make sure Snape doesn't escape with the stone."

Willow smiled and raised her hand, "I will."

Buffy suddenly had this feeling that she needed to be somewhere else. "Dawn! I know where she is. I don't know how but I know. I got to go."

Harry hugged his sister and nodded, "Be careful, Bells."

Buffy nodded leaving the group and started heading for the astronomy tower. She again was thinking of Dawn, when something dawned on her. She loved Dawn as if she was a sister. Not just a cousin, but a sister. That revelation made her think about Joyce and Hank, and she knew that despite being her aunt and uncle, they were still her parents.

With that revelation she began to run faster, faster than she ever thought possible. She made it to the astronomy tower and stopped, there stood Glory with Dawn. Glory smiled, "Ah the protector as come to stop me, how sweet. You can't stop me, I'm going home."

Buffy reached for Glory, to try and pull the woman off Dawn. But as Buffy touched Glory the woman screamed. Buffy looked to Dawn who had managed to break free in that instance and then did the same thing, grabbing a hold of Glory. They continued to look at each other and in that moment all they felt was love, pure and simple love for the other.

Suddenly Glory vanished as Ben appeared. Buffy looked at Ben, "Your, Glory?"

Ben nodded and sighed, "You could say that. She promised me that I wouldn't die when she returned home. See when she returns home I get discarded. She promised to bring me back. I know what she did was terrible, I ask you to kill me, so that she can die as well."

Buffy looked at Ben and nodded. She turned to Dawn, "I have to do this Dawn."

Dawn was shocked, "Buffy no, you can't."

Buffy smiled and hugged Dawn, "I have to Dawnie. Now Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I've always loved you, and always will. But this is the something I have to do. Tell mom I... I figured it out. Give my love to Harry, and to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

As Buffy finished her speech she reached for Ben and leapt off the tower pulling him with her.

At that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Chess Room. Harry swooned for a second, "Buffy!"

Ron looked at Hermione shocked at hearing Harry say Buffy instead of Bells. They turned to look at Harry. "She's alright mate. In fact I bet she and Dawn are waiting with Willow as we speak."

Harry nodded, and made himself ready to finish the life sized chess game they were playing.

* * *

**Note: **Short. But I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. I will post the rest of the story in a second.

The "Dawn listen to me" speech came from the BTVS episode "The Gift." It had always moved me to tears when I heard that speech in that episode. I felt it needed to be added in here with a couple small changes.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Chapter 12: The End**

Buffy smiled and hugged Dawn, "I have to Dawnie. Now Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I've always loved you, and always will. But this is the something I have to do. Tell mom I... I figured it out. Give my love to Harry, and to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

As Buffy finished her speech she reached for Ben and leaped off the tower pulling him with her. As they fell Dawn started to cry and as she did something happened, something wonderful. The energy that was inside her poured out of her and enveloped Buffy stopping her descent, as Ben continued to fall. And then Buffy began floating back up towards the Astronomy Tower.

After what seemed like an eternity to both Buffy and Dawn. Buffy landed on her feet next to her sister. As the energy dissipated Dawn collapsed in to Buffy's arms. Buffy wasn't sure what happened, one moment she was falling, and the next she had Dawn in her arms and was running towards the Hospital wing. She ran into Dumbledore carrying Harry and for the first time that night she began to cry, upon seeing her brother.

The next day Dumbledore excused Buffy from her classes, he knew that there was no way she would leave Harry or Dawn's side till they woke up. Madame Pomfrey even set up a bed in the Hospital Wing for Buffy the night before. It was late in the evening when Harry finally stirred. He saw Buffy sitting in a chair next to his bed her head in her hands, "Bells?"

Buffy blinked and smiled for the first time that day, but the smile quickly faded as she looked at Dawn in the adjacent bed. For the first time Harry noticed that Dawn was in the bed next to him. And for once he did something that startled them both, "Buffy?"

Buffy got up out of the chair and hugged Harry as tears came to her eyes again. "You never called me Buffy before."

Harry smiled at his sister, "Well I think I finally understand something. I had called you Bells not only to torment ya, but because I was unsure really what I should call you. Your Isabella Potter my sister, but at the same time you're Buffy Summers my cousin. I know now that the two are not mutually exclusive. You're both and neither at the same time. What happened to Dawn, did Glory do something to her?"

Buffy sighed as she started on her explanation about Dawn. "After I left you on the third floor, I went to the Astronomy Tower to try and save Dawn from Glory. I did save her, but I knew it wasn't over I had to do something completely and utterly stupid and brave. I jumped, pulling that Ben guy, who was the mortal host for Glory btw, with me and we were tumbling towards the ground. I'm not sure how but Dawn saved me, she stopped my fall and brought me back up to the tower. She then collapsed in my arms, and hasn't awakened yet."

They heard a cough from behind Buffy, and they looked up to find Dumbledore, "Ah I see Harry is awake. I am happy to say the least."

Harry looked at Buffy and smiled before looking at the Headmaster, "Professor, do you know what happened with…?"

Dumbledore nods, "Professor Quirrell? He and Voldemort for a time shared the Professor's body. I wish I had learned that detail before you faced him. But that's not what you want to know is it? You want to know how you defeated him." Harry simply nodded as Dumbledore continued, "I believe your sister knows the answer to that question. It is how she managed to defeat Glory after all."

Buffy gulped and looked at Harry and then back at Dumbledore, "Love?"

Dumbledore smiled at Buffy and nodded, "Yes, Love. You see Harry the reason Professor Quirrell couldn't stand your touch was because of Love. Your mother left a powerful enchantment on the both of you the night she died. It is why both of you survived the Killing Curse so long ago. Voldemort never having felt love could not stand its touch. It is the same reason Glory couldn't stand Buffy's touch. Harry what were you thinking about when you touched Professor Quirrell?"

Harry looked at Buffy and then Dawn, "My sisters, and that I hoped they were safe. And how much I loved them both." Harry had come to the same realization as Buffy that while he and Dawn were actually cousins he loved her like he did his sister. And has far as he was concerned Dawn was as much his sister as Buffy was.

Dumbledore smiled, "And that was how you defeated Voldemort. The love you felt for them was a strong magical barrier that he was unable to penetrate."

Buffy looked at the headmaster and thought for a second, "Professor how did Dawn save me from falling? She didn't have her wand so she wouldn't have been able to use a levitation spell."

Dumbledore looked at the sleeping girl, "I believe love again is the answer to that question. But this time though love manifested itself through the energy of the Key. It was that power that saved you. Instead of opening a portal as the power was meant to, she funneled the power into her love for you and it was what saved you. Unless I am mistaken the reason she is still unconscious is because she is no longer the key. The energy of the Key was depleted in the act of saving you, and her body is adjusting to the loss of that energy."

Buffy looked at her sister and nodded, "Does that mean she is no longer a witch, but a muggle now?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. Remember your first dream about the monks. They had talked about housing the key in a vessel. Only a witch or wizard would have been strong enough magically to house that kind of energy. We may never know who that witch was they housed that energy into, but she is still a witch regardless."

At the moment Dawn stirred and opened her eyes, "Remind me never to do that again. My head just hurts."

Buffy jumped up and hugged Dawn, "DAWNIE!"

Dumbledore smiled at the pair and nodded, "No worries their Dawn, I don't believe you could do that again if you tried, well at least not without a wand anyways."

Dawn nodded and hugged Buffy and then looked at Harry and smiled. Dumbledore turned and left the trio, thinking things might just turn out to be alright.

The day Dawn and Harry were let out of the hospital ward was the day of the end of term feast. They were seated in the Great Hall talking with Ron, Willow, Hermione and Buffy when they heard a glass being chimed from the staff table.

Dumbledore stood up, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There is immense cheering from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 30 points."

Harry smiles at Hermione and pats her on the back, "Good Job."

Dumbledore continued on, "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...30 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, 45 points. And finally to Miss Isabella Potter, for finding that love knows and has no bounds, I award Gryffindor house 45 points."

Hermione looks around to see what everyone else has already recognized, "We're tied with Slytherin!"

Dumbledore smiled as everyone noticed what had happened, "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Buffy looked at Neville as he couldn't believe he had actually got awarded points. Buffy leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Neville blushed, "What was that for?"

Buffy laughed, "Because you deserve it."

Dumbledore smile widens, "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The next day everyone is boarding the train to return home for the summer. As Harry and Buffy prepare to board they turn to face Hagrid motioning for students to get on the train.

Hermione looked at the twins, "Come on, Harry, Buffy."

Harry and Buffy looked at Hermione as they both spoke at the same time, "One minute."

They quickly made their way over to Hagrid who smiled at them, "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry. "This is for both of you."

Harry opens the album to find a picture of him and Buffy as babies being held by their parents. He shows the book to Buffy who smiles and hugs Hagrid. "Thank you," Buffy says.

Hagrid nods, "I wrote to all of your mom and dad's friends, and even to Joyce. I had them send what pictures they could. The album is filled with all kinds of pictures of the both of you with James and Lily as well as others; I do believe James and Lily's wedding picture is in there."

Harry smiles and shakes Hagrid's hand before hugging him as well, "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid stands there hugging the two back for a moment, "Now you two better get on before you miss the train. And tell Joyce I said hello won't you?"

The twins nodded and walked back to where Hermione, Dawn, Ron and Willow were waiting.

Hermione waved to Hagrid and then looks at Buffy and Harry, "Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"

Harry and Buffy look at each other and then at Dawn. Both of them shake their head as Harry speaks up, "Not anymore it doesn't. If you had asked me that a year ago before I met Hagrid I would have said yes. But I have sisters now and an Aunt who loves me. Though Hogwarts feels like home at the same time. It's weird in a way, I now have two homes."

Buffy hugs her brother and smiles, "I have to agree with Harry."

They all get on the train moments before it pulled out of the station and started on its journey towards London.


	13. Sequel and Notes

**Chapter 1: Voldemort**

Voldemort walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. No one recognized him of course, no one could as he now shared the body with that of a 12 year old girl. He turned down Knockturn Alley and entered Borgin and Burkes. He looked at the proprietor and smiled as the man asked. "Can I help you miss…..?"

Voldemort smiled, "You can address me as the Dark Lord."

The man shook his head, "Excuse me?"

Voldemort grabbed the man's left arm and touched the girl's wand to the man's skin causing the dark mark to appear. The man looked afraid, he knew only the Dark Lord could make the Dark Mark appear. "My Lord, forgive me. I did not recognize you."

"That is fine; I didn't expect you to, since I have to share this body. Anyways I want the book I left with you all those years ago. I have a plan. Also tell me where I can find Lucius Malfoy."

A voice came from behind Voldemort, "He is behind you, Miss…." The proprietor held up his arm to show Lucius the dark mark. Lucious Malfoy obviously blinked before looking at his arm. "My Lord, how can I be of assistance?"

* * *

**Final Notes: **

Well this story is over. I hope everyone liked it.

I want to give special thanks to CMiller13 for the suggestion of making the hair in the core of Buffy's wand come from the First Slayer.

I also want to thank that people that have followed and/or favorite this story.

I plan to start the next story soon.

I have a Poll up mostly for curiosity sake to see who everyone thinks Voldemort is possessing in the sequel.


End file.
